The curse lovers
by jade.jones.73157203
Summary: when Lucy gets kidnapped Natsu will need to figure out a way to get Lucy without killing her
1. Chapter 1 Lucy's memories

Chapter 1 Lucy's Memories

One day Lucy was getting ready to go to the guild, but she remembered something that made her shake in fear. But then Natsu walked in through the door for once. She saw Natsu and snapped out of her memories that made her shake in fear. Natsu looked at Lucy then hugged her. As her asked her what was wrong, she just said ,'' Nothing, just nothing it was just a memory''.

Natsu just smiled at her and hugged her more as she just sat there and cried in his open arms. Natsu asked if he should stay the night there to comfort her. Lucy nodded and got changed into her PJ's. Natsu waited until she opened the door. Finally, she opened the door and let Natsu back into her room, but she was crying even more now. Natsu walked over to her and started to comfort her with open arms which she went into willingly, then natsu started to rock back and forth to ease her crying because he hated to see her cry. Natsu carefully picked Lucy up, who was slowly dozing off, and sat her down on her bed and layed down next to her to keep her warm, careful to not wake her up, since she was cold as ice. So, he used himself to keep her warm. Lucy then woke up with Natsu next to her, sound asleep. She was thinking how cute he looked when he was in deep sleep. She didn't remeber what happened before she fell asleep, but she cuddled up to Natsu. As she was thinking about the nightmare she had the night before Natsu sensed that Lucy had woken up and he kissed her on her soft, pink lips, Lucy blushed bright red in response. Lucy just hugged as tightly as she could as Natsu tryed to calm her down once again and put her in the tub to calm her down he also got in the tub with her. Lucy just cryed her eyes out in his bear chest once more. He ask her what was wrong she said,'' I'm scared because of the memory i had in my dream.''

Once she calm down she explained about the memory she had, to Natsu then she fell back to sleep once more. As Lucy was asleep, Natsu began to pack alot of her clothes and let her get on his back and took her to his house. When she woke up she found out that she was at Natsu's house. Nastu walk to the couch and gave Lucy some romen soup she ate it all up then fell back asleep peacefully Natsu slept right next to her as she was shaking violently in her sleep. Lucy woke up in middle of the to get some ice cold glass of water she then passed then Natsu found her past out on the floor. Then quickly took her to the guild to get her some help as she was shaking yet again in her sleep. Natsu held her hand to see if she would woke up she did then she just smiled at him and stoped shaking from the comfort of Natsu's warm hand held on to her hand. Natsu then went to go get the master to show him that Lucy was now awake. She didn't remember how she got there all she remember was what happen before she passed out the woke up there at the guild hall. Natsu told her what happened to her at his house but she then started to a have memory. Again but this time it was diffent it was worse she was so terrified she cryed out for Natsu then ran in the room Lucy shaking so bad all Natsu wanted to do was make her feel safe again. Later that night Natsu didn't want to wake up Lucy did and these guys took her out of Natsu's house they knock her out and When she woke up she was tied up to a chair and she was scared.

Lucy wanted to tell Natsu about she was with his child she was scared what his rection would be. That he was going to be mad at her for not telling him about his baby the guys then took Lucy to a diffrent room and then layed her down on the bed. Then they started to play with to play with her. She didn't like it so she kick them in the balls. The next day Natsu woke up and saw Lucy was missing he started to panic. They serached for days then finally Natsu got Lucy scent to find her so when got to the place and smelled her crimson blood that she was covered in. Natsu pick up the bloody Lucy she was out colded so she didn't wake up for awhile when she did.

It was in the guild they were worried the waited for her to wake up,she was hurtiing from what the guys did to her. Natsu let her cry into his shoulders from what just happen to her Lucy told Natsu about her bearing his child. She was going to have Natsu's baby Natsu then huged her out of happiness. Then they kissed eachother the next day Lucy wasn't shaking she was cuddleing up to Natsu. Then Natsu woke up and kissed Lucy gently as he did. Natsu told her he beat up the guys that kidnap her. She kissed his soft lips out of love because she was happy that the guy who raped her was dead and gone. Lucy and Natsu were going to gulid that she was with child that night they got dressed up.

Then headed out the door the gulid was happy as always then Lucy and Natsu walk in and then the guild got quit. Natsu then told the guild that Lucy was with his child the guild then cheered. Out of happiness they then drank until morning. Natsu was passed out on the wooded hard cooled floor. Lucy was home cleaning up Yukionna and Keichi room Lucy was six months along and Natsu was working so hard for the baby.

Lucy was thinking Natsu knew that she had three months to go before the babies got here so he had to work harded. Then he usually did after Natsu got back from a job he told Lucy that he got a job to get more money. When Natsu left Lucy had a nightmare. That made her shake in fear then Natsu got home in time had alot of money to pay for the baby stuff. Lucy still kept having Natsu had to get help for Lucy with her nightmare. Natsu finally got some from Wendy to see if he could help with Lucy's nightmare.

Lucy woke up and found Natsu waiting for her to wake up. When she did Natsu hug her tight he was scared that she would never wake up because of the state she was in. Lucy had two weeks left until she had Keichi and Yukionna. She was scared that something would go wrong during the birthing of her children. But Natsu help her trough it when the day came to have Yukionna and Keichi Lucy was washing dishes.

When all the sudden she had to pee like crazy she try to go pee but she look down and saw that there was alot of water., So she got Natsu and went to the guild to give birth and Wendy was delivering the Yukionna and Keichi. Lucy was screaming in pain, Natsu was sleeping and then. Erza got pissed at Natsu because his wife was screaming in pain and he was sleeping thourgh Lucy yelling in pain, so Erza then bamed Natsu head againist the wall. Natsu woke up to a pissed off Erza and then said to Erza ''what the fuck'' Erza got even more pissed at Natsu. Lucy told Natsu that she was going to kill him when this was all over. Gray look at Natsu and said ''I feel sorry for you'' Gray told Natsu look at Gray and said ''Lucy going to kill me'' Natsu said with a scared look on his face. An hour later Natsu babies Yukionna and Keichi were born.

Natsu was holding Keichi and Lucy was holding Yukionna. Five years later Natsu was playing with his son and his daughter outside. When Lucy was making dinner,she was making chicken and rice Natsu and the kids came inside then Natsu look at Lucy and smiled at the site of Lucy then kiss her on her soft pink lips. The kids Keichi and Yukioona look at their mom and dad then went ew at the site. Natsu and Lucy laughed at their kids then Natsu took the kids back outside and all the sudden Lucy felt dizzy and tired then she passed out. When she woke up Natsu was next to her looking so concerned for Lucy. She was on there bed with a ice-cold washcloth on her head. Natsu asks her why she pass out. She just shrugged but she did know why she passed out she just didn't want to concern Natsu and the kids. Then Natsu just told Lucy to get some rest he then kissed her forehead then walked out of the room.

Time skip in middle of the night Natsu had his arm around Lucy's waste. Then Lucy woke up and screamed it woke up Natsu because it was so lound at the moment looked at Lucy and ask if she was ok then she started crying in his bear chest. Natsu then said, ''just tell me what's wrong Lucy'' Lucy just cryed some more then she told him what was wrong. She told him her flashbacks have been getting worse than before. She would first get a really bad headache, then her vision would get blurry, then she would get dizzy and finally everything went black. Natsu just let her cry in his bear chest. He looked down at her and said ''shhhh, everything is going to be ok, look at me'', lucy then looked up and stared at natsu then he said,'' you are safe with me, noone is going to hurt or get to you anymore. I will make sure of that'' Natsu said careingly. Lucy then stopped crying and fell asleep with Natsu running his fingers through her hair. Natsu soon after fell asleep with Lucy on his bare chest, but he didn't care as long as Lucy was safe in his arms.

The next day Lucy woke up and smelled pancakes, which Natsu had made for the kids and Lucy. Natsu got some plates down for them, then they got their pancakes and set them down on the table and they talked for a long time. When they were done, they would put their plates in the sink. Then Natsu took the family to the guild, so Natsu could pay their bill for the house. Lucy had gotten a job which payed 500,000,000J and Natsu had also gotten one which payed 1,000,000,000J. They asked Erza, Gray, and Wendy if they could take of the kids while they were gone. Natsu was planned to leave in an hour, while Lucy was planned to leave in a day. In a hour, Natsu said his good byes and took off toward the train station. After waving their good byes, they walked back home. When they got back, Yukionna and Keichi both went to their own rooms without a word. Later, Lucy went to bed early which was at 10p.m at night because she had to be at the train station at 8a.m. So, Erza, Gray, and Wendy had planned to pick the kids up at 7a.m. ;therefore, they had to go to bed early.

The next day, Lucy got up at 6a.m and took a shower then statred to packing. Then got the kids up and packing for their stay at her and Natsu's friends houses. The kids loved the guild and the wizards in it, plus the food and the magic, even the fights that happen there a lot


	2. Chapter 2 The Kidnapping

Chapter 2 The Kidnaping

The kids had been picked up to go to Erza's house. Lucy was walking to the train stateion. Then she was waiting for the train to come get to get her. When all the sudden she was grabbed from behind and the Lucy got knock out, when she woke up tied to a chair and the guy was standing over Lucy. Lucy remember about her gate keys and then the guy laughed in her face and said "looking for these i took them from you when you were knock out i figure you were going to to use them on me so i took them from you."

Lucy saw them and tried to get free but she coundn't because they had a magic spell on them every time she would move the rope would get tighter around her wrist. The guy got a knife and cut Lucy cheek, and the crimson blood dripped from her cheek. She moved at the blade cutting her skin the guy,then the guy ripped Lucy clothes off her very heard the guy then got his pants and boxers off and started to repeatedly started to rape her and when it was over he left Lucy on ice cold hard floor naked. Meanwhile at the guild Natsu was back with his Yukionna and Keichi and he was playing with them outside and then he started to think about Lucy. Then came back in the guild hall and ask if Lucy was back when he found out that she was not back yet. "What was taking Lucy so long she should be back by now" Natsu said to Gray worried on his face "it is probably something important going on where she is at"  
>Gray said to Natsu to calm him from him worrying Natsu just let it be thinking about. Meanwhile Lucy was in chains with cuts and bruises along with her thigs.<br>She currently was staring at the cold hard concrete floor half conscious half deep in thought. Lucy was thinking,about her life,family,and fairy tail. Visions of Natsu,her children,and her knew that they were waiting for her to return home,so she could not let them down.

As soon as determination, on getting back home to her family, and friends plus to Yukionna and Keichi even Natsu Lucy's mine was set on she was getting back she wield all of her remaining strength into her legs wielding herself in standing position. Once she wield herself in a standing position, Lucy try to finded the rest of her remaining strength that she could use to break the chains but as soon as she tryed to put just a little bit of strength,she ended up collapsing from exhaustion. Just as soon as her body hint the hard cool floor she went unconscious. The guy came in and saw the unconscious Lucy on the ice cold hard floor the guy pulled up Lucy by her hair. She screamed at the pained of hair being pulled out. After that the guy slammed her head againist the wall she was shaking in fear plus pain. Then she black out when Lucy woke up she was alone again she was hopeing that Natsu would save her anyday, any time but he didn't she started to cry thinking that Natsu would never save her from the kidnapper she thought that Natsu for got about her. She started to cry even more at the thought of Natsu never saveing but she couldn't leave on her own she was too weak. She just wanted to die so bad rather than to stay in this hell. Plus because Natsu was not coming to plus that if she came out of this alive Lucy be would asheamed that she was so weak,helpless that she could not even. But then she was just so sleepy crying,So she went sleep the next day Lucy woke up in the same place she so scared what was going to happen today. What if she was going to happen today. What if she was going to die today she screamed for help. But no one answered her then she cryed because no could hear,or see her not even her children that she was never going to see again. The guy came in and said "why the long face you have me it's not like noone going to miss you are just a piece of trash."Your a monster you kidnap me for what so you can fell better about yourself" Lucy told him then he kick so hard that blood came out of her month. The crimson blood fell along her sides the guy was so shock that Lucy was still alive because his another victiums died with in a month but Lucy was diffent. Because she had stayed alive longer than just demanded that Lucy get on her hands and knees to suck his dick. Lucy screamed "make it stop please make it stop it hurts so much" Lucy cryed out in pain. The guy containued to rape Lucy going in and out until the guy came inside of her. His penis was covered in Lucy cum and her crimson blood. Then Lucy was left naked on the bed all she wanted was to go home.

The guy then gave Lucy a kiss her on the lips that Natsu once kissed then the guy throw the ground she was so colded. Because she was naked and had no clean clothes plus the clothes she was wearing was all wet so she just lied there naked colded and tired so she just fell asleep with nothing on or over her. The next day Lucy woke up thinking that Natsu was next to her but she realized that it was just a dream when she realized that it she started crying because she missed them because she hadn't seen them in forever in seven months. She was depressed she wanted to die. The guy broke her from the inside out she condn't move. She had cuts from where the guy raped she felt has if Natsu would never love her again. Until she died "w...why am i still alive what do you want from me you have taken everything from me what do you want from me you have taken everything from me what else could you get from you took me from my family,friends they are looking for me so why did take me from my home and fairy tail. They are my family are stupid enough to kill me go ahead but fairy tail will be after you they will not let you sleep,eat or drink."


	3. Chapter 3 The Escaping

Chapter 3 The escaping Lucy yelled then kicked the guy in the face with all her strength she had left in her. Then she ran out the door as fast as she could she knew where she was at so she ran to the guild and walk into the door then everyone stared at her with wided eyes of shock. Lucy then passed out she woke up with Natsu right next to her. She woke up and said "where am i and how did i get here Natsu and was happy she to see her safe and sound Natsu tried to touch her but she got scared and moved away from him. "Lucy it is ok it's me Natsu your husband and father of two kids.

Natsu said comforting Lucy "how did i get back to the guild" Lucy ask Natsu."You ran here i had no idea where you were i knew you were kidnap but no idea where" Natsu told Lucy."Who did this to you can you tell me i need to know so i can help you" Natsu said calmly to Lucy she didn't know who it was so she just shook her head. "I don't know who he was wearing a mask the whole time i was i was i was" Lucy couldn't finish what she was going to say she started shaking again in fear thinking of that. Natsu then got into bed with her to calm her down he rubbed Lucy on the Lucy on the back and Natsu got up to go to get the guild Lucy then grabbed Natsu's shirt and said.

"Don't leave me please I don't want to be alone promise me you will be right back ok" Lucy ask Natsu was in shocked. "Yes i promise you i will be right back ok i would never leave you again i love you." Team Natsu came in the room to see Lucy awake they hugged her as tight as they could they were so happy to see her again. After the fact that she got back from seven months of beinging missing and all. She was so happy to be home again at fairy tail safe and sound to see her kids and Natsu again. Then they ask what Natsu had already ask Lucy she answer the same question Natsu ask her. she answered the same she did when Natsu ask her.

She answered the same she did when Natsu ask her. Time skip the next day Lucy woke up to team Natsu they were layed there right next to her deadout asleep Lucy just laughed at them because Natsu was laying on Lucy Gray was laying on the couch and Erza was laying on the chair. She felt safe with them there with her and like nothing else could hurt her because the team was guarding her so no one else could get her. Natsu then woke up and kissed Lucy on her soft pink lips because it was the first time ever since before he left. But even then it had been seven months since he had kissed her last Natsu got in bed with her then she fell asleep on him.

She missed him so badly plus they had not had sex for seven months so when they got everyone else to leave then Natsu grabbed Lucy and pick her up took her clothes off and then he got to her bra and stopped ask her if it is ok because was raped for seven months she nodded and said "it is ok i trust you" Lucy said to Natsu. Natsu then took the rest of Lucy clothes off her. Natsu then took his clothes off and then stuck it in then he loved on Lucy for an hour or so they then stop and fell asleep on one was sore on her body and everywhere else but she did not care when Natsu was giving her sex because it was love. Lucy happy because today she finally is going to see her kids again she couldn't wait but she needed to stay the hospital to rest she go home just yet.


	4. Chapter 4 The Uniting of the Family

Chapter 4 Reunting of the family

Erza got there with Yukionna and Keichi they then ran to Lucy and hugged her so tight as the could Lucy was sore but yet again she didn't care because it was her kids she started to cry heavy tears of happiness out of not seeing her kids time skip Lucy was finally home but she still was on bed rest even if she was fine to stand and walk again. Natsu took good care of her and the kids were playing with Lucy alot more Lucy needed to take medicine for the pain and nightmares she had but author than that was in good health. Lucy was making dinner once again and Natsu was going on mission with Lucy again because he didn't want Lucy kidnapped again it was too hard on him last time. Natsu came in from playing with the kids and he started grabbing Lucy and then they landed on the ground and Natsu pinned Lucy on the floor and look her into bright brown lovely eyes. Then he said "you really don't know how much i missed you it was like my heart broke into a bunch of pieces then when i saw you again it was put was back together again." Natsu said to Lucy so sweetly while looking into her eyes "same thing with me but i little worse" Lucy said to Natsu "i'm so glad you are back with me safe and sound."

"I love you so much it killed me when you went missing it made me sad i couldn't take it anymore that's why i didn't get the kids from Erza"  
>Natsu said to Lucy about to cry. Lucy hugged Natsu as tight as able to comfort him but they need to go on a mission for money to pay for rent they then got everyone ready to go the kids were going to Erza's house because there kids had learned some magic Yukionna magic was ice magic like her uncle Gray and Keichi had fire magic like his daddy. Natsu and Lucy took the highest S-Class job there was it payed 70,000,000,000,000j to kill a monster that was destroying the city of Dublif. They then went on the next train out to Dudlift which was in an four hours the kids were dropped off and for the next two hours Natsu and Lucy were hanging out watching a movie and then they left an hour before the train got there to the trainstation. The train then got there and Natsu and Lucy got on it when the train started moving Natsu got motion sickness and then Lucy said "come here Natsu layed" Natsu layed his head down on Lucy lap Lucy started to run her figures through Natsu light pink spicky hair. It calmed him down to where he could fall asleep on Lucy lap she stared at Natsu and was thinking how cute he was when he was asleep once again she said to herself i fell in love with an idiot but he is my idiot and no else's but mine. I then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said sweet dreams my sweetheart. Timeskip when they got there Lucy woke up Natsu with a little shake he woke up and ask tiredly."Are we there yet" Natsu ask in a tired voice i nodded and said "yes we are sweetheart we need to get up and go to the person who sent out the reguest ok" Natsu nodded in agreement with me and walk to find the person who sent out the request and then we found her. She told us her name was Katniss she told us that she made the request to get rid of this monster she said that it destroyed most of there village. She then showed us where most of the attacks were happening then we went where she showed us and camp out waiting for the monster to attack. Then it happen the ground shook then Lucy saw it. It was large with wings,vangs, it had magic powerful magic almost like lullaby but more powerful and stronger. Natsu attack it first with his fire dragon wing attack. Then Lucy called gemini distract it then it throw me Lucy broke her. She screamed out in pain then she said to Natsu. "Now Natsu do it" Lucy said weakly then the monster tryed to throw Lucy again but all the Loke showed up. To help Natsu out Lucy called cancer he helped out a little then Natsu was throw he hint his head and was knock unconscious. Lucy then screamed out "NATSU GET UP PLEASE WAKE UP NATSU" then Lucy grabbed by the monster. She screamed out for help she had a broken ramb. Natsu finally woke up and help Lucy but he couldn't then the monster grabbed both of them. They both it was the end when all the sudden Erza came and save day she killed it Lucy and Natsu had black out.<p>

When they woke up they were at the guild and Erza gave them they the money. Time skip the kids were seventeen as powerful if not powerfuler than there mom and dad. Natsu and Lucy were two almost as powerful as Laxus or Mystogan if not powerfuler they were slowly making it to the time Yukionna and Keichi go on missions together and yes they were so S-Class now. Two but not that good like there mom and dad are so went on low paying jobs.

But they always would come home safe and sound plus fast two. They would take a week Yukionna and Keichi then Yukionna would train with her uncle Gray and because of that she had a bed stripping habit. Then Keichi would train with his daddy every day they got stonger by training. By the day the kids were getting stronger. Yukionna had started going on mission with her mother or her dad. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Mission Gone Wrong

Chapter 5 the mission gone wrong One day Natsu and Yukionna were going on a S-mission together to deal with a fox demon in Okinawa. They needed to be there in two days they went as soon as able they left at 2 to leave. They took the train to Okinawa Natsu got motion sickness as always when they got there they went to find the person who sent out the request. It payed 100,000,000,000,000j alot of money for Natsu's daughter to have but she said was for the family. Yukionna and pink long her with her fairy tail mark on her arm she wear a black without sleeves and a white jacket. She look like a normal teenger act like one too she loved hanging out with her uncle Gray. She would go to his house for hours and hours on end but in her heart she was a daddy's girl.

When the chif of the town told them what was happening and what they needed to do they headed to where they needed to go for detroying the fox demon. They went to the mountains tops to camp out it was cold so by night fall they had made a fire and catched some fish to get for dinner then they tryed to get some rest. But Yukionna was so cold Natsu had to warm her daughter she soon fell asleep on Natsu then got the felling that he needed to protect his daughter. He soon got up quitly and saw the fox demon plus some evil wizards that looked to be controling it. So then Yukionna woke up after that the dark wizards noticed Natsu and Yukionna they got off the fox demon and it stopped. The dark wizards came behind Yukionna and grabbed her with a knife to her thorat and said.

"Well look at what we have here a little girl far away from her castle" one of the dark wizards said to Yukionna then she tried to use her ice maker magic to get away from there grip of one the he twisted Yukionna arm she screamed out in pain then Natsu tried to attack them but then he was stopped because the wizards said "don't think about it unless you want your daughter's thorat slit and i will make you watch as it happened." "Let her go i will give anything just leave her alone please" Natsu said begging them to let her go. "Let her go please you are going to have to do better than that to get this pretty away from me" the leader said to Natsu. "Dad forget about me ok i will be ok i can fight them ok just save your self be for you get hurt for me" Yukionna said to her dad "no i can't leave you here to get killed because of me you can forget about it you are my little girl i won't" Natsu said to Yukionna.

"Awh how sweet but none of you going to get out of this alive" the bad guy said Natsu then he cut Yukionna on the side she screamed out in pain the crimson blood ran down leg then the bad guy cut lower than before. She screamed in more pain it cut deeper Nastu then attack them and took the fox demon down but they took Yukionna although they left a note saying meet us at the east town in the cave. Don't bring anyone else but the money you have. To get your daughter if you don't then she will die.

Then that following night Natsu went the place where the wizards said to meet at to get his daughter back. Nastu got there and had the money but he had other plans he was going storm the places and take his daughter back.

Yukionna pov

I was bloody and they had cut me plus rape me i felt like my dad was not coming when all the sudden i heard a smash from the roof it was my dad all the sudden they had a knife to my throat and knock me out cold.

Natsu pov I got there and i see my daughter tied up and bloody also out cold i scearmed out "you basters we had a deal you would not touch her if i gave the money that i had" Normal pov The bad guy laughed in Natsu face then said "you really think that we would actullay do that if you did you are a bigger idoit than i thought you were the guy laughed some more in Natsu face. Natsu gave them the money and then they dropped Yukionna on the ground she had cut and brusies on her fresh ones and old ones. Natsu attacked the wizards with his fire dragon roar. Then wizards throw a fire all the sudden the wizards were dumbfounded by what they just saw "you guys think i am idoit you really need to pay more addition to what you heard about the fire dragon slayer."

Time skip Natsu had won Yukionna back and she was out cold but Natsu was on his way home Yukionna was on his back. When woke up she was at the house with her dad,mom,and her brother next her bed side.


	6. Chapter 6 Family

Chapter 6 Family

Natsu and Yukionna got home and Yukionna was still out cold so Natsu took her home and put her on her bed then an hour later she woke up with her mom,dad,and brother. They really did care about each one of them even the guild because the guild was like family to them Natsu grow up there with Gray,Erza,and everyone else for example when Lucy got kidnapped by phantom lord. But when push comes shove they will get pretty pissed at you if you mess With there family. Natsu loved his kids the same way he did with guild. But if the guild gets detoryed than Nastu still gets pretty pissed off.


	7. Chapter 7 Stolen Memories

Chapter 7 stolen memories

Lucy was making breakfest for Natsu plus Yukionna and Keichi they were going out to eat today for dinner so the kids needed to get ready to leave for all day so they left with the house clean. They went out to find a new house the kids hated the idea of moving out of the kids home they grow up in and now moving out of the house that hold so many memories some good and bad either it is was going to be hard to leave them behind. Natsu and Lucy came up to a huse that was pretty big it was 10 rooms 4 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. But Lucy felt off about the place like it was a memory or something Natsu look and said "honey should look at the place or not" Natsu ask her but Lucy wasn't paying addition at all. "Lucy hey sweetheart are you ok Lucy."

Lucy pov

I felt off about the place like maybe i was taken here as a kid or went here before i met Natsu or when i was kidnapped why can't i remember think Lucy think.  
>Natsu pulled me aside and said "Lucy are you ok do you want to look inside and see if we want it sweetheart" Natsu ask me and i nodded we looked we knew it was the one. We told the sells person that we would take it we were almost done packing our stuff the land lady came and gave us the last bill that we could pay.<br>The next day we were moving to the new house it was heard on the kids they wanted to stay so badly but they couldn't stay because they already told the land lady that they were we got to the last box it was time to unpack the boxs but we needed to eat something so we went out to eat.

When they got home Yukionna went to go unpack her stuff and so did Keichi. When the kids went up to their rooms Natsu and me had time alone to our salves Natsu looked at me and said "Lucy we are alone now want to do it" Natsu asked me. Simply nodded to his question and said "yes we need that because we have not had time alone since i got back from being missing awhile back sweetheart" I told Natsu that then we went to the other room.

Normal pov

Natsu took Lucy to the other room Natsu then started to kiss Lucy on her soft pink lip slowly and then Natsu slowly started to remove Lucy's clothes and stopped then started kissing slowly and going down Lucy moaned of out in pleasure. Lucy then said "mmmm Natsu faster harder" Natsu then started to move faster and harder Lucy moaned in more pleasure then Lucy told Natsu "I'm cumming" Natsu said that he was cumming too at that moment Natsu then thrusted at the climax and cam in Lucy.  
>Then Lucy came too then they lied down on the bed out of exhaustion and then fell asleep on eachother. The next day Natsu woke up and gently pulled out from Lucy out from underneagh him. Then he gently sat her down the bed and close the door quitely to not wake Lucy. Natsu then got the kids up and made them breakfest timeskip Lucy woke from a nightmare she screamed and then Natsu rushed in the door " are you ok Lucy was it a nightmare again? are they back again" Natsu asked Lucy with concern in his eye. "Yeah it was a nightmare i don't if they are starting again" Lucy said to Natsu comfirm that she was ok but Lucy really did remember that she used to live there when she was a little girl she could remember how her dad abused violently to the point she would bleed she hated these memories.<p>

She had hated this house when she was little but when her dad changed she wanted to live in one of her old houses. That's why she really did love this house so she is going to igone the nightmares again. But she needed to tell Natsu because he was going to get worried if the thing that happen before she was kidnapped,she would also blackout from never sleeping all night then she passout from being tired.

Time skip

Natsu was going to get a job at the guild because rent was going be due soon. The had got up that day to unpack their stuff in there new rooms at first they hated it but now they loved the new house because the house was big and had amazing water pressure in the shower. Lucy went to go take a nap because was tired she had not slept she knew the kids would be fine well she was asleep. Time skip when she woke up Natsu was over her and he looked concern because she slept for four days. She was ok she told Natsu that and belived.


	8. Chapter 8 Natsu's Memories

Chapter 8 Natsu's amnesia Natsu had just gotten home from the mission that he did when he was walking home from the train stateion he was getting some stuff that the family needed at the store when all the sudden he was blasted with some spell that made him hurt alittle. The wizard was from the guild time reaper it was a dark guild,he had long black hair with a black jecket on he also had on some earings. His guildmark looked like a an hour glass with wings sticking out of it then it had a box on the out side of it then when Natsu wasn't looking he was shout with the magic that hint him before but it was more powerful than before it knock him to the ground he got up and tryed to get up. But the spell that he was hint with it made him weak the wizard then started to hint Natsu with his powerful spells and when it was all over Natsu was knocked him out the wizard then walk up to the unconscious then did a spell on Natsu that erased his memories. When Gray was walking to the guild he found Natsu unconscious and bleeding a little from his head. Gray then packed up the unconscious Natsu on the ground and Gray then put Natsu on his back and carried him to the guildhall. Then Gray got Mira and then they took Natsu to the beds in the back to layed him down.

Gray then got Wendy and Lucy plus the kids. When Lucy got there she started to cry because of the state Natsu was in then Gray came up to Lucy and hugged her as tight as he could. Gray thought of Lucy as his little sister so he would do anything for her even to make her fell better but it didn't help her at all when she got home she just went in her room and cryed for hours,she never ate anything,she also started to cut herself,also she wouldn't .

Then one day Gray came to Natsu's room and said "look dude you need to wake up because Lucy is not doing so good none us have seen her for awhile and she has cutting her self she is hurting alot you really need to help her wake up Natsu wake up" Gray told Natsu then Gray got up and left. By this point it had been a three months since the fight. Natsu at that moment woke up to not know he was or who he was so he got scared and got up walk out of the room he was in the guild stopped and looked at Natsu. Natsu was scared because he had no idea where he was or if these where good people.

Lucy got there to see how Natsu was doing when she walked in and she dropped her stuff and ran over to Natsu she huged him as tight as she could. Then Natsu pushed Lucy off him and then he said "i'm sorry who are you and where am i ?" Natsu asked Lucy then Lucy said "Natsu it is me Lucy your wife and mother of children" Natsu then just said "i'm sorry but i don't remember you" Natsu told Lucy. Mirajane then came in the guildhall and said "now i know why Natsu went into coma he was hint with a spell that made him forget everyone and what happened before he passed out. The guild then said "WHAT" Gray had to make sure Natsu didn't leave the guild.

Lucy pov

I was not going to stay at the guild that long anymore when Gray was holding Natsu back i left the guild i went to the house and stayed in Natsu's and my room and then i pulled out a knife and started to cut my self the crimson blood dropped down my arm. I almost couldn't take it anymore because without Natsu i have no one else the kids moved out i cryed out in pain it hurt like someone had just stab me. I think maybe end the pain today the kids have Natsu but until he remembers he can't see them. I then got out a pencil and a piece of paper and started to write.

Dear Natsu,Gray,Erza,and Happy i'm sorry it ended this way please take care of my kids when Natsu gets his memory back. I'm sorry i did this to you i felt as if i had no one and was alone. I don't know why i just couldn't wait for Natsu to remember me or the kids when he does tell him. I moved or tell him the truth when he is ready to know i'm gone forever and shouldn't look for me because i am gone without anyone. I wouldn't made it this far in my life you guys stayed with me even when you found out that. I was rich and i know you guys loved me but what is the point of liveing if your one true love can't even remember your name or that can't even remember that you had kids with you.

I'm sorry it end this way but what it the point of liveing anymore. Sorry that i killed my self in a very bad way and you will see that the knife on the ground next to the tub was used to cut myself. The pills on the ground is what i used to kill myself they were for my nightmares when i had them.

Normal pov

After Lucy was done writeing the note started run a hot bath and then got the pill bottle and grab two hand full of pills, then cut self deeper and made death faster than she wanted. She was fixing to pass out from blood lost when all the sudden Natsu came in and said "Lucy are you okay" Lucy passed out. Natsu picked her up and ran to the guild as fast as he could. Natsu pushed opened the guild hall doors hard and faste then he got Wendy and then she tryed to heal Lucy but she was already gone it was to late.


End file.
